


Playing Games

by flickawhip



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two Martinas play Tennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

Martina Navratilova had been mildly amused when Martina Hingis came to the courts, she knew, all too well, that Martina tended to get a little tense when she played these sorts of matches, it was half the reason she had asked Martina to play with her. The games flew past, soon turning to sets, then a match. Martina had won, but she knew that Hingis was happy, she had played well and made a good showing. Now, as they made their way off-court Martina smirked as she leant closer. 

"How about we play a different type of tennis?"

"Sure."

Martina had smiled, agreeing happily.


End file.
